User talk:PolaroiDoe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the One Thousand Years Deeper page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 15:04, February 10, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:38, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was deleted for not being up to quality standards due to a lot of capitalization, punctuation, wording, spelling and story issues. Please note that this is not a comprehensive list of all the errors in your story, just the ones I found. Capitalization issues: You tend to not capitalize "I" when using it in contractions. 'i'm sure you have seen countless videos", "i'd stay away from older mirrors,", "i'm a pro at this", "i'll save that for later.", etc. There are other instances of this happening through-out the story so I would strongly advise proof-reading. Wording errors: It's=it is, its=possession. "well its just a platter of glossy pink doughnuts". Awkward/incorrect wording: "This ritual can be used in any place were (where) a lot of decisions occur", "I can assure it it is entirely different", "these differences can be something scary, like how humans are no (sic) cannibals and there are now shadow creatures stalking the night, or just flying unicorns.", etc. Spelling errors. There are a lot of spelling errors here. I would strongly suggest using a document and spellcheck next time. "fabric of all existance supernatural", "To acess this information", "to weighthe risks", "a disguise is neccesary", "the timeline of posibilities", "This will give you the time neccesary to anticipate", "therefore cannot be acessed at first", "can be quite tedius to acess.", "a catylist for the posibilities and a gateway", etc. Punctuation: If a complete sentence is in a parenthetical, it still needs proper punctuation and capitalization, "Technically, there'd be almost an infinite amount of possibilities, but the outcomes would be more or less similar therefore group together in my example(.)" Hyphens missing from compound words. "self(-)aware", "ducttape", etc. Story issues: a lot of lines feel tacked on/not properly explained. "This ritual will give you the power to go back and change time, like that one hipster game.". This is true for the ending as well. "I'm hoping that with your choices, a result will be our world returning to normal." A line like that would be more effective if we had more background (maybe a look into the narrator's current world) to exemplify how dangerous the ritual actually is. A majority of this story really doesn't feel like you're aiming for telling a horror story. For example, you spend a lot of time explaining and simplifying the ritual, but not explaining how dangerous it can be. This feels like it needs to be completely re-writen to achieve the effect you wanted. I'm sorry, but with the capitalization, punctuation, spelling, wording, and story issues, the story is below our quality standards. I would strongly suggest using the writer's workshop (link above) due to the number of errors present in conjunction with the storyline issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:17, February 10, 2016 (UTC)